TA Live
Transmission Awesome Live, much like the February 2009 donation drive is another live event put on by Transmission Awesome and occurred on February 18th 2009. Below is a list of events that occurred over the live podcast. Times are in the 24 hour format and the show began at 19:00 Eastern Standard time and was on Ustream.tv *19:03: The show began with our hosts Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos and ThatAussieGuy. Will be giving away a signed copy of the game "Bebe's Kids". They introduced what is happening. *19:06: Started talking about Lee Davidge and his review of the game "Sonic Unleashed" and "Sonic Heroes". *19:09: Talked about AngryJoe's review of the lost levels of "". *19:15: Bantering. Aussie's mom came on!! Hilarity ensued as Benzaie sent his love. *19:18: Break as Rollo T cut out. *19:22: Show returned and introduced ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. He said "hi!" The Other Guy and Bhargav also appeared. *19:26: Talked about The Nostalgia Critic episode about "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". *19:31: Discussion about Furries? Aussie's mom came back. Wiki team decides to make a page dedicated to her. *19:35: Aussie asked about the Australia insults. *19:39: Questions for Doug. *19:42: Questions asked about how the Bum came about. *19:44: Talking about "Lost" and how much Aussie hates that show. He does love "Two and a Half Men". *19:46: Giving away the "Bebe's Kid" Super Nintendo game by asking for a number. Chat kept scrolling fast. Have to ask a question right. Someone was asked "What game was actually destroyed at the end of the review?" He got it right as the answer was "Shaq Fu". *19:58: Break before the awesome blog of the week is revealed. *20:02: The show returned. Rollo T talked about the Awesome blog of the week. Y Ruler of Time's manga review. He looked at "Prince of Tennis". Also talked about several shirts from the staff and other members of the site for the T-Shirt contest. Other winners were: Marobot's t-shirt entry, other shirt entries and JewWario's You Can Play This!: Summer Carnival. *20:13: Horri called in. Was kicked. *20:15: It was announced that Coldguy will be working with Transmission Awesome on a part time basis. *20:19: The show returned. Interviews with Mike Michaud and Mike Ellis. *20:32: Talked about the donation drive and the chaos that happened with the changing of servers. *20:37: Shout out to Team TGWTG Wikia! Mike Ellis wants us to call him 'Chief Executive Sexy Bitch.' He gets what he wants because he is that good! *20:41: New contest to get a free t-shirt! Someone rick-rolled them. The team asked: "Who the person was who told Doug that "The Nerd" was going to be at Digital Press?" The answer was Coldguy. *20:47: Aussie's mom returned and talked to the winner of the contest, Eaglefan. *20:52: Questions about Gary, Indiana are asked. *20:56: Show ended and thanks were given to everyone involved! Much later, Dr. Gonzo appeared once the podcast was over. He confirmed to the fans that he was joining the Transmission Awesome team. The after party also revealed that a new live podcast will come soon. And it did on May 16th, 2009! The report can be seen here: TA2Live. Category:Content Category:Facts